Overprotective and Jealous Mikan
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: Mikan tired by Natsume's jealousy ended up starting a bet. Could it be possible that Mikan can end up being as jealous and overprotective as Natsume. Will she finally be able to prove Natsume wrong and stop his jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! I was supposed to be finished with this story a longtime ago but I had school work to do but now summer is here!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Overprotective and Jealous Mikan**

"Will you quit it?!?!" shouted a very frustrated Mikan. Her face and voice were just dripping with irritation and anger as the brunette shouted at her boyfriend who has lazily standing before her.

"I don't see what's wrong" Natsume replied coolly. It was as if he didn't do anything out of the normal yet here his girlfriend was shouting at him unceasingly, to his and his ear's dismay.

"You don't see! You don't see! Are you blind?!?! You just put someone on fire because he walked up to me and was going to ask me something!" Mikan shouted. Mikan was very annoyed with this because this isn't the first time that this happened. Natsume is just the jealous type. Whenever he feels that the boy isn't trustworthy he burns or scares them away. The sad thing is that Natsume isn't a person who trusts easily so most boys end up being burned.

"That boy was up to no good." Natsume defended "All of a sudden he just comes up to you. He obviously wouldn't just go to some stranger without a motive." Even though, if the boy was really innocent, he just couldn't take the chance of anyone making a move on Mikan. Who would be stupid enough to allow that?

"Honestly Natsume! Will you quit doing this? I mean, come on!" Mikan said "You can trust me that I don't have my eyes on anyone except you."

"I do trust you! It's the boys who I don't trust" Natsume replied once again getting bored of this argument that he and Mikan have a lot of times.

Natsume was going to pick up his manga to sit back on the grass under the shade of the famous sakura tree. He was feeling tired and the shouting was just giving him more of headache. He was still trying to remember the face of the boy earlier. He wanted to make a mental note so that he can make sure that the boy won't get anywhere near to Mikan…ever.

Before Natsume could sit down on the soft ground Mikan grabbed the manga and jerked it from his hand, catching Natsume's full attention. "We're not done yet! Natsume, can you quit being so stubborn and jealous all the time?"

With this Natsume sighed, it's not like he has anything to distract him with the manga in his girlfriend's hands. "Well, I thought by now you would realize that this whole argument would be useless. We both know that is how I am. It's what I do. It's also a way for me to show you how much I love you."

"What a great way to show to be loved. I end up friendless." Mikan sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"You still have friends who are girls don't you" Natsume then said now resting his back by leaning on the sakura tree, not being able to sit down with his manga for relaxation.

"I have no idea why guys have to be so jealous?" Mikan stated

"Guys? Why only guys?" Natsume then said while lightly closing his eyes. He just simply wants to take a nap if it wasn't for his girlfriend yapping away.

"It's obvious right. Only guys get jealous and overprotective" Mikan then stated as if stating the obvious.

What she said then made Natsume look at her with a smirk "Please, women can get so jealous and overprotective. In fact they say that women are even notorious for their jealousy."

"Is that so?!?!" Mikan then replied raising her eyebrow in disbelief. "I honestly think not"

"Why is that?" Natsume then continued still smirking at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well you don't see me getting jealous and overprotective over you. Do you?" Mikan said smugly. 'Really, I, being jealous, Natsume must be messing with me when he says that girls are notoriously jealous. I would never get jealous at all and I never do.' Mikan thought

"Please" Natsume then said now a little irritated. "The only reason you don't get jealous is because I scare away all the girls that could make you feel jealous. Haven't you noticed that the only girls beside me are our close friends? "

Natsume's accusation finally made Mikan really irritated. She was surprised that her boyfriend would actually think that she would get jealous too. Now he's also saying that the only reason why she isn't getting jealous is because she had no threat to be.

"That's not true Natsume. I can honestly tell you that I would be fine even if all of your crazy fan girls start chasing you around. I couldn't care less." Mikan then said annoyed.

"Is that so?" Natsume said narrowing his eyes "I'd like to see you try."

"Please, I don't need to try" Mikan replied.

With Mikan's reply Natsume then continued to stare at Mikan for some time. He was obviously thinking some things over. It was only after some while till he finally stirred. "Well, if you're so sure about that then how about we test that out?" he said breaking the silence.

"Psshh….you don't need to bother testing me." Mikan said while rolling her eyes "I can assure you that I'm fully jealous and over protective proof."

"If that is so…then you have no problem with taking a test to prove me wrong" Natsume said. Mikan then rolled her eyes towards Natsume's suggestion.

"If it will let you sleep well at night then sure. I would love to see your face when I show you how wrong you were" Mikan then said and she even managed to smirk while saying this.

"Oh so we're being over confident are we?" Natsume said "If that's so then you don't mind if we turn it into a bet will you?" Natsume said clearly enjoying these exchanges of words. He was especially amused that Mikan's acting so clever and even trying to annoy him.

"Fine by me." Mikan said with complete and full confidence.

"How about whoever loses will do the chores of the winner" Natsume said

"Hah! Good luck cleaning my room and doing my one star duties." Mikan said gloatingly "Oh and you can even help tutor me while you're at it"

"We'll see. So, if I don't get you jealous and over protective over the week than I lose but if I do get you acting like that then I win" Natsume said to clarify it all. "Deal?"

"Deal" Mikan said with no doubt heard at all in her voice "As long as you don't end up kissing or flirting with another girl on purpose."

* * *

The next day Mikan actually woke up early so that she can rush to her friends and tell them about the bet she made with Natsume. Once she entered the classroom she quickly located her friends and skipped towards them. She greeted them a hello and waited for her to bring it up. Not being able to find an opening for what she was about to say she then simply jumped up and down till one of them gave up and asked Mikan what was up. Mikan pretending like what she had to say was nothing. Although after many more signs that Mikan 'subtly' gave them they 'badgered' her to tell them what was up then all of a sudden she exploded and told everything to her friends.

"So let me get this right" Anna then said after processing what Mikan said. Being a friend of Mikan can be really hard at times since sometimes you can't understand what's she's saying. "You made a bet with Natsume about you not getting jealous and overprotective"

"Yeah" Mikan then said happily. She just can't wait till this bet is over with and seeing Natsume cleaning her room and doing odd jobs.

"_The _Natsume Hyuuga" Nonoko asked incredulously

"Yeah! Isn't that great! Finally I'm going to show him. He acts as if he knows everything. I can't wait to see the smirk on his face wiped away" Mikan said oblivious to the fact that Anna, Nonoko and Yuu had nervous faces.

"Mikan?" Yuu then asked shifting his eyes to Mikan and back to Anna and Nonoko who were urging him to continue. "We think you should call off this bet."

With Yuu's words Mikan's face immediately changed into surprise. Here she thought her friends would agree with her and laugh about it. "Why?" Mikan asked

"Well…" Yuu continued "It's just…"

"You're going to lose" said Hotaru who surprisingly spoke. Mikan was shocked because she didn't even think her best friend was even listening. Hotaru was busily reading a book when she arrived and it seemed as if she didn't even bother to look up when she spoke. It was as if her eyes were glued to the book.

"And why is that?" Mikan asked her best friend. Now she was annoyed, even her best friend said that she would lose.

"It's pretty obvious." Hotaru continued "It's Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't lose in a fight when he's actually interested in it. It was a loss from the very start ever since he made that bet with you, as long as it's Natsume who you're up against then you're doomed."

Mikan was now irritated with her friends. It's as if they have no faith at all. Well, she's going to have to prove them wrong. She knows deep down that it's not true. No way is she going to lose this fight now that the odds were against her. Now she can prove them all that they were wrong. "You guys go think that" Mikan then said with as much confidence as she can muster "I will prove all of you wrong" she said loudly and brightly causing her friends to look at her and even making Hotaru look up from her book.

That's when Mikan heard the sound of squeals coming from outside the door. The squeals were incoherent except for some words which happened to be a name. This name obviously alerted everyone who was the person that created this squealing. Mikan prepared as the name "Natsume" was called out even more. It was getting closer and sure enough Natsume would enter the room. Mikan straightened out, put a smile on and took a deep breath. She would be ready for what lay behind that door.

There a crack finally opened revealing Natsume. The thing was Natsume wasn't alone. Right behind him were his scary and intimidating fans _composed of two girls_. Wait a minute only two girls! When Mikan noticed this she laughed out loud then exclaimed to Natsume.

"This is it!!" Mikan said "Two girls! You're saying that two girls can make me jealous. Well good luck with that Natsume."

The thing was Natsume didn't seem to care he simply sat down and put his manga on his face to sleep. The thing was the girls didn't leave. Mikan thought it felt kinda awkward because these two girls were gawking at Natsume while she was right beside him.

'Who would gawk at a boy with the girlfriend right beside him? Honestly, these girls have no moral code or anything.' Mikan thought as she was annoyed with them. She didn't like the way that they were blushing and giggling continuously. 'Do they have any shame? It's not as if giggling will get them somewhere'

Mikan was about to say something when a voice spoke up. This ended up shocking her since she it belonged to none other than Natsume.

"I thought you would have given more of a fight polkadots. Giving up already?" Natsume said. It turns out that Natsume lifted his manga to check on Mikan's reaction. Once he noticed that Mikan was giving the girls looks of dislike and that she even opened her mouth to say something he immediately stopped her. He was going to have fun with this bet and he just wouldn't let Mikan finish it right away.

"I was not jealous. Honestly, I don't fall into jealousy and over protectiveness like you do." Mikan shouted angrily. For some reason she wasn't in a good mood. She just didn't feel like having Natsume's comments right now. It also doesn't help that these fan girls are here to listen to their talk right now.

"Sure sure" Natsume said teasingly. He then flashed Mikan a smirk to which she replied with her sticking out her tongue at him. Before Natsume could turn back to his sleep one of the fan girls spoke up.

"Um…Mr. Natsume?" the fan girl asked worriedly as she clutched onto the other fan girl's arm. "I was just wondering if you would answer some questions." The girl said this while shutting her eyes tight. She was getting prepared for the pain of the fire Natsume would usually conduct. Sometimes it would be on her hair, her skirt or even somewhere near the skin. The good thing is that Natsume never lets it go as far as causing burns. What surprised the girl was that the fire never came. Instead she simply saw Natsume with the manga on his face once again.

The girl then looked at the one who she was clutching for dear life on. They both exchanged incredulous looks. It seemed as if it something was indeed wrong. Normally they wouldn't even be able to enter the classroom in the first place. Now all of a sudden Natsume's not burning them. There must be something up and they might as well take advantage of it.

Sadly before the girls could test it out even more the bell rung and they needed to get back to their class. They just can't wait to go to their class and tell everyone about the new adventure they had today. They also can't wait to check out if it will continue to stand up to tomorrow. This way in the end they can finally get to bond with their most loved Natsume. Before they left the girls said "Bye Natsume! See you later" in a cute and happy way. Obviously too happy for a certain brunette, she just didn't like the tone of those girls, not one bit.

Ruka who was observing the whole thing beside Natsume was chuckling. He knew that something was sure to happen. In fact even though he knew it might be mean he might enjoy watching what would happen to Mikan, alongside with Natsume.

Mikan on the other hand just for some reason felt warm in the face as she walked back to where her friends were. She couldn't understand though. She felt perfectly fine when she woke up. Maybe she caught a cold or something. "Uhh…Yuu" Mikan turned to Yuu "Do I feel warm to you?" she said grouchily

Yuu just sighed and simply said "Mikan you're not sick."

"What?!?!" Mikan asked and said it a little too loudly "What do you think is wrong with me huh?" she said almost at shouting point already.

Yuu cowered at Mikan's sudden shouting. It was sudden and obviously would frighten anyone. "Um…Mikan" Yuu finally got the courage to say as he took a deep breath "You…aren't sick because this is a different sign. It's more like a sign of suppressed anger."

"And what is that supposed to mean!!!" Mikan said even louder now catching the attention of people within the radius. This of course annoyed the inventor who hates such distractions.

"Stop taking it out on the president would you?!?!" Hotaru said as she dropped her book and got ready to bring out her Baka gun. "It means that you were getting jealous but because you stupidly would not admit it the anger inside of you built up. In the process such emotions were shown on your annoying face!" Hotaru said releasing her irritation. After her explanation she then breathed out deeply to try to calm herself down.

Mikan on the other hand was being affected by what Hotaru said. Could it be possible that she, Mikan Sakura actually was feeling jealousy for what Natsume was doing? Is it possible that it indeed was a wrong idea to join this bet in the first place? Oh no! She's doomed.

Anna who was watching at Mikan's reaction pitied her and decided to help her by encouraging her by a little. She couldn't help her fully though. The last time she tried to "help" Mikan's relationship with Natsume it turned out not so pretty (check Wild and Unbridled Passion). Another reason was because it wasn't wise to get caught up in a side against Natsume.

"Look Mikan…" Anna said as she was patting Mikan's back in her effort of comforting her. "Just keep your head. If you feel jealous just try to keep it for the week. It's only one week and it's only two girls. No problem. Just imagine the prize. Just think, Natsume wrong, doing your work and you will finally show him. Just don't quit" Anna said this to her with support in her voice but truthfully she had a doubtful feeling about this.

"You know what?" Mikan said now look much happier than a moment ago "You're right. I can hold up for a whole week. I mean what's the problem with two girls. Imagine, I can win this and finally be the winner for once. I won't be the wrong one! I can take them on and finally get what I've been wanting for so long, Victory over Natsume!"

"You know what Mikan?" Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes "It seemed that you just practically repeated Anna. She said this then went back to her book.

"I'll show you Hotaru!" Mikan started shouting "I'm not going to take this! I will win against my boyfriend for once!"

"I see that you're still suppressing your feelings up to now." Hotaru simply said this while flipping her page.

Natsume and Ruka who were able to hear some of what the group said simply looked at each other. Both of them started chuckling. "Honestly Natsume, at this rate I really don't know what to expect from your relationship anymore. Whatever it is? It's going to be entertaining." Ruka said after their laughing session.

"I'm just going to enjoy this as much as I can too." Natsume simply said as he was still eyeing his girlfriend who was still bickering with her best friend a little too loudly.

* * *

When classes ended Mikan was so happy. It was the end of the day and that means only 6 days left of this bet. She wouldn't have to suffer if the other days ended as fast as this. Not to mention she didn't even see those two girls the whole day. The thing was who really cares. They are after all just two girls what's the worst they can do?

As Mikan was walking she was soon joined by the group. Natsume was even there walking beside Mikan and spoke to her. "You seem extremely happier than usual." was all Natsume said

"That's because I can't help but feel overjoyed of how this bet will turn out. I know it in my bones that I'll win." Mikan simply gloated towards Natsume.

"Is that so Mikan?" Yuu asked unsurely

"Yes! I'm sure!" Mikan said "Two girls won't be a bother at all. Right Anna?"

Anna who was just calmly walking almost stumbled. She was worried because now Natsume would know that Mikan got that idea from her. Anna who was worried decided to check Natsume's expression. She relaxed once she saw that he was calm looking. With that Anna simply sighed and replied uneasily "yeah".

Mikan was jumping for joy "Just 6 days with two girls to handle. What can be better?" They were walking towards the doors of the building when they suddenly heard lots of chattering. It was getting louder and louder as they went closer to the door.

"Huh?" Nonoko asked "What's that?"

All of them weren't prepared for what they saw next. Even Natsume and Hotaru were shocked by its appearance. There in front of them was a huge crowd. It was as if it were almost half of the school's population. It was buzzing. Once they fully went out the door for some reason the place erupted with shrills and screams.

'Hold on…' Mikan thought 'Screams? Girl screams?' It was then the whole group found out that the massive crowd was composed of girls.

"Why…why are there so many girls here" Mikan asked stunned

"Even I don't know why?" Yuu said with his eyes widened. In fact everybody's eyes were widened by this amazing amount of females, screaming crazily.

"Is it possible there is a famous person visiting that we didn't know about?" Ruka suggested.

"Could be?" Nonoko said as she was too stunned to think of other possibilities.

Before anyone could suggest anything, realization hit the group when they realized that the crowd of girls was now shouting out something. It was incoherent since many girls were saying it at different times. It took some time until it was understood by the group.

"It can't be!" Mikan said after gasping and clasping hands on her mouth.

"How could there be so much?" Anna said as realization sinked in.

"I couldn't imagine that they would be this much" Ruka said as the word was as clear as crystal. They were all shouting the same word. That word happened to be a name, Natsume.

"So…Anna." Hotaru said "Two people huh?" Sadly Anna was still too stunned to speak. In fact most of the group didn't feel like talking with this new discovery made.

"Tch" Natsume finally said as he looked at the massive crowd "Ruka…I'm afraid we're going to have to call your eagle to make it out of here alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks so much for reading this. I actually don't know until now whether it will be a two or three-shot. Who knows? If I have enough ideas it could be more. Well anyway…hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

They wouldn't believe what just happened to them. Who would have expected they would be in this situation. Right now Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko were running for their lives. What were they running from? Well they were running from a crowd of girls. Why are they being chased? Well apparently this crowd composing of practically almost half of the student body was a crowd of crazed fans of the incredible and ingenious Natsume Hyuuga.

You can see why Natsume would be running but the reason why his friends are running may seem unclear. Why would they run along with him? Well there were two reasons. One reason that is a given is that they were all friends with Natsume counting the fact that Mikan is even Natsume's girlfriend. The second reason why they were running for their lives was because like Natsume their lives were at stake. Being Natsume's friends had a big downfall. Like any crazy fan would do they would try to edge themselves into their idol's life. It means they're willing to do things such as finding out the things the idol likes, grabbing collectibles such as his signature or even his hair and getting close to his personal life. His friends knew they would be in trouble because surely the girls would attack anything even remotely related to Natsume. They would probably try to interrogate them for more facts about Natsume or even hunt them down for being too close to _their_ Natsume. In fact their suspicions about this statement were confirmed earlier.

* * *

Before they were running for their lives the group of friends was simply still taking in the massive crowd. It was only Natsume who had the sense of actually trying to escape. He then told Ruka to call on his trusted eagle that would hopefully carry out all of them.

"Hold on first Natsume" Ruka said as he tried to snap out of the shock caused by the crowd. "I'll just get my whistle that will call him." while saying this Ruka was fishing around his pocket for the said whistle that has been used to call on some of the animals including the eagle that had been with them through so much.

"I just realized something Natsume" Yuu said while the rest of the group were looking towards Ruka and watching him look for the whistle.

"What is it?" Natsume said while still looking at Ruka who was still trying to find the whistle.

"Well…is it me or does the crowd seems to be getting closer." Yuu said now with a panicky voice. This statement finally caught the attention of the whole group. Indeed the crowd seemed to be getting closer but with caution. It was as if they were scared for a while. Soon enough the crowd started advancing more quickly. It was as if there fear was gone.

"Well…that's interesting" Nonoko said calmly while observing the actions of the crowd "Uh huh…Ruka would you please HURRY UP!!!" now losing her calmness.

"Yes! Ruka hurry!!!" MIkan said now breathing in and out loudly "They're coming faster now."

The crowd that was near the forest was now quickly heading towards the steps where the group was. In fact one could see the eagerness of the fans who were even trying to go ahead of the rest of the crowd.

"Idiot hurry!" Hotaru said while looking at the quickly advancing crowd. In fact Hotaru was holding her baka cannon in case Ruka didn't make it in time.

"Hold on!! Ruka frantically said. Finally, after his long search of not only his pockets but his knapsack he found it one of his knapsack's pockets. "I found it! I found it!" he exclaimed out loud brandishing it.

Without hesitation Ruka then blew out on the whistle. The next thing his friends knew his face grew a little pale. "Ruka? What's wrong??" Natsume asked when he took in his friend's face.

"Well…um…the screaming is too loud" Ruka said.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume said suddenly.

"It means that the screaming is too loud that it can't reach my eagle." Ruka said with fear clearly shown in his eyes.

"You're telling this to us now!!! After all that time of searching for it, it won't work!!" Mikan said panicky now since the crowd was now only a few steps away from the stairs they that led up to the school.

"Now is not the time to shout!" Hotaru said as she brought out a remote.

"Umm…Hotaru what is the remote for?" Yuu asked when she pressed the button

"It's to call on my transport robot." Hotaru said

"If you had a transport robot why didn't you call on it in the first place!!!!" Ruka said in disbelief.

"It was your fault for taking too long in the first place" Hotaru said "Besides it takes some time."

"Um…Hotaru" Anna said "It seems we don't have some time!" Anna panicked because the fans were now halfway through the stairs.

"I say retreat inside the school building!!" Yuu said while turning back to the school building.

"I agree!" Ruka said then the rest of the group quickly entered the building.

Just before the fans could enter Hotaru shot them with a blast of her baka cannon and immediately closed the door and locked it tight.

"We're safe!!!" Mikan said as she slumped down on the door that was being continuously banged

"Not yet" Natsume said as he looked at the door which was being banged even more then before. The rest of the group puzzledly looked at Natsume and the door. Before they could even ask Natsume what he was talking about they found out the answer soon enough.

"Oh shoot!!!" Mikan screamed as a hand punched though the door. It was close to her head and seemed to be reaching out for something.

Anna who panicked took her book and slapped the hand away with incredible force and it quickly receded. "How could we forget?" Anna said as realization hit her "We live in a school full of powers. There are students who can pass the wall if they wanted to."

"That's right" Natsume said as he eyed the door which looked like it was going to break any second. "They can even know where we are going and track where we are if they have mind readers."

"What can we do?" Nonoko screamed as she felt her heart stop for a while "They might start realizing that they can ask those with super strength to go in front and break down the door."

"Don't worry." Natsume said "We have an ace in the hole."

"We do?" Ruka said suddenly "What can possibly help us with the situation we're in. Hotaru's transport thing isn't here yet and we're about to get killed."

"Well…we just need to stall." Natsume said "Besides we have Mikan to nullify all their powers." He then turned to look towards Mikan.

"Hold up!" Mikan said after Natsume said that "You can't just suggest me. I can't possibly nullify half of the school's alices. I'm not that strong."

"Well…I guess it's time for you to work really hard." Hotaru said as she patted Mikan's back "You're only hope"

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan said but in the end gave up. She didn't think she can take the disappointment from her friends if she did give up. Mikan then took a deep breath and tried to release as much energy she can give. After that the banging on the door decreased and what replaced the sound were murmurs of the crowd. One could imagine what all of them were talking about. Most likely it was confusion to why their powers were not working.

"Wow…you not only stopped their powers but stalled the crowd by making them confused by what happened." Nonoko said thoughtfully and cheerfully "We might actually live!!" she continued jumping up and down.

"Good job Mikan!" Yuu said brightly as he advanced to hug Mikan but was stopped when he saw Natsume's glare. Yuu obviously faltered and took many steps back.

"See!! This is what I mean when you get jealous!" Mikan said after watching Yuu walk away. "You even scare away people like Yuu."

"Hah…you're the one to talk. You get pretty jealous too!" Natsume said "In fact this bet should have been over by this morning if I called it."

Mikan offended by that remark and shocked knowing that Natsume noticed her reaction of jealousy replied "For your information I was not jealous! I just thought those girls were weird fans who were too needy."

"Just say it, 'you were jealous' than this bet can be over soon!" Natsume said as he sighed in frustration.

"This bet isn't over till I say I say so besides you have no obvious and sure-fire proof that I was jealous." Mikan stubbornly said as she walked towards Natsume.

"Seriously guys! Now is not the time to have relationship problems!" Ruka said "Look! How about we try to make out of this event alive then you guys can fight all you want. By the way, Hotaru where is your invention?"

Before Hotaru could answer she was stopped by the sound of glass shattering and an object dropped before them. The group was shocked and looked up to see one of the windows on top of them was broken. The object that had obviously been the cause of the broken window was apparently a boot from an alice academy uniform.

"That's not good!" Anna said. Her statement was reaffirmed when the banging of the door continued once again and along came with it the screams of the fan-girls.

"Uh-oh!" Yuu said "What happened? Did their powers come back?!?" he said while looking at the door which was continuously being banged up to now.

"No!" Natsume answered "I guess they realized they can do things without their alices." He then turned towards Hotaru and asked her "When is your machine coming here!?"

Hotaru then simply looked outside the nearest window without a word. After looking she simply smiled and said "Right there fire boy."

The group quickly moved towards where Hotaru was and crowded around her to see the machine. It looked like her giraffe machine that she had used before except it was bigger and now it wasn't designed as a giraffe but as an eagle. It was flying over the forest and slowly edging towards them.

"An eagle huh" a smirking Ruka said while looking at Hotaru "Could it have been only a coincidence?"

"A smirk looks hideous on you bunny boy" was all Hotaru could say as she continued to watch her machine that was slowly floating towards the school.

"We're going to be saved!" Mikan said as she jumped up and down. "We're not going to die" she shouted with glee as she continued to jump up and down. She was so happy that she tackled Natsume with a hug causing them to crash to the floor.

"Are you an idiot?!?!" Natsume said as he tried to pull him and her off the ground but not without checking whether Mikan got hurt. "Are you trying to kill us before we can actually get saved?"

"I'm just so happy!!!" Mikan said brightly then pulled Anna and Nonoko "Come on jump with me" Mikan said to both of them.

"I would love to Mikan but…" Anna said then looked down "the problem is I might jinx it."

"Oh come on!!" Mikan said happily "What could possibly go wrong?"

Sadly Mikan would have to find that out the hard way.

"Um…guys have you noticed something?" Yuu said worriedly

"What is it Yuu?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Look at the fan girls." Was all Yuu could say

After saying this everyone then realized what the fan girls were doing. A crowd of the fan girls were suddenly forming under the vehicle that was slowly edging towards them.

"What are those girls going to do?" Hotaru said as her eyes widened at the sight.

"I have no idea" Ruka said as he just simply continued to watch what would happen.

Before they knew Hotaru's invention stopped.

"What!!!!?" Hotaru said in panic. She then got out her remote to check if there were any malfunctions in the robot. "Why did it stop?!?!" she asked as she gripped her remote

"I have no idea." Yuu "All we can…" before Yuu could continue the sound of the girls' screaming became more coherent and if one could here more closely they could understand what was being said.

"OH wow!!" said a random girl "That's Hotaru's invention isn't."

"That's true!" said another girl "Hey!! Isn't Hotaru one of Natsume's friends?"

"That's right!!" said another one of the fan girls "Oh I want that invention it is after all made by Natsume's friend. It must be great! I'm going to collect it!"

"No I want it!" said by another fan

The next moment there were loud screams of girls saying they wanted the invention. It was soon filling the air. Suddenly the group was shocked to see the invention being slowly lowered towards the crowd.

"Oh no…don't tell me?" Anna said "But I thought Mikan's alice could stop their powers."

"I think they are too out of range." Ruka said as he bit his lip at the invention that had reached the crowd and was sure to be torn apart.

"Well…there goes our saving machine." Natsume said "But this means time for us to escape." Natsume then turned to the opposite direction of the door. "Come on! Let's go out the back before they remember what they came here for in the first place."

"Excuse me!" Hotaru said as she turned and glared to Natsume " Why should I come. I stood by you for too long already not to mention a machine of mine that I worked so hard on is being sacrificed because of you."

"You're smart so you should figure this out…" Natsume said not bothering to turn to face her "But I guess the shock of your machine being torn apart removed you from your senses. Well…if they would do that to your machine just because it was _made_ by a friend of Natsume then you can imagine what they would do to you."

"Good point" Anna feebly said in place of a Hotaru who had her eyes wide open and speechless.

"Then we better get ready to run for our lives" Natsume said and then started running towards the back door of the school.

So here we are back at the start of the chapter. Here, the whole group is running for their lives from a crowd that would be sure to figure out where they are and are going to chase them.

* * *

"Hurry up guys!!!" Natsume said while running "We're almost near the faculty building"

"Remind me why we are going to the faculty building." Mikan said as she kept looking behind them to see if the fan girls were on their tail.

"Well one it isn't a good idea to go to our dorms. We would be trapped like in the school not to mention it's expected of us to go there." Natsume said "Second and I hate to say this; the teachers might actually help us with this situation."

As they were running, they suddenly heard a sound of screaming erupting from somewhere far from where they were.

"What could that be?" Ruka said as he looked behind him along with Mikan, Nonoko, Anna and Yuu.

"Most likely is that they finally knocked down the door and realized their Natsume wasn't there." Hotaru said not even bothering to look behind her.

"That means we have to hurry they might figure out where we are." Natsume said as he quickened his pace.

"Hold up Natsume!" Mikan shouted "Not everyone is as fast as you are!!!!"

"Guys! Stop talking more running" Ruka said as he tried to keep up with Natsume.

Suddenly they could hear screaming closer than they heard it before.

"How could they find us???" Yuu said as he felt his heart pound faster.

"I'm guessing, they simply teleported around and figured which place had a disturbance of Mikan's nullification power." Natsume said "They probably just teleported to the nearest place they could get to us without getting affected by Mikan's power."

"Now what?" Anna said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry as long as we continue to run really fast we will get there." Ruka said "Besides the building is only a few meters! See?"

There it was their salvation, the building containing the staff of the school that stood close. Once they enter there they will be saved.

"How do you know they won't catch up to us?" Mikan asked worriedly as she looked behind her to see if the fans were gaining after them.

"Well…if there is a maximum range they can teleport after us then they would have a safe distance from us. Since we are both running at the same time the distance will not be disturbed." Yuu analyzed.

"Oh…that's good" Mikan replied after taking all of that in. But suddenly the group was shocked as they noticed they were being covered by some large amount of shade.

"Whoa!" Nonoko said "Where did this huge shade come from?" Suddenly the group decided to glance up. They were shocked to see what was above them.

"Is…that??" Ruka said as his eyes widened incredibly "Pigulabird or whatever name it was?"

"I think so?" Natsume said he too was surprised by the huge giant bird robot flying over them "Hotaru?!?! What's happening?"

Hotaru simply bit her lip and ran faster getting ahead of Ruka and Natsume "It was for sale remember so even students could buy it."

As the gravity of the words hit them, "RUN!!!!" Natsume said as they ran as fast as they could

Suddenly the bird above them opened up this compartment located under the machine.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said while looking up "You didn't put weapons on it did you?"

"Weapons? Of course not!!" Hotaru said. This let Mikan reply with a sigh of relief "I did install a net launcher though"

"WHAT!!!" shouted everybody as they looked up to see the launcher that seemed to get ready to launch at any second

"RUN RUN RUN!!!!!!" shouted Mikan as all of them ran to the building that was only 3 feet away. Suddenly the launcher launched the net and it only narrowly missed Natsume.

"Hurry up people!!!" Natsume said as his eyes widened at the close call

The group suddenly ran up the stairs of the building they have been reaching for so long.

"IN IN!!!" shouted a distressed Ruka "Hurry before it launches again!"

They then went bursting in through the door and slamming the door closed just right before the other net was launched at them and was shot at the now closed door.

"Huh?" Mr. Narumi asked in confusion as he shockingly looked at the group of students who were sprawled on the floor and breathing heavily "Would you guys mind telling me what happened?" He asked them since now the group of students has taken the attention of everybody, who was in the faculty lounge.

"Just…just give us a sec to take a breath" Mikan said as she was breathing in and out heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this one. Truthfully who knows how long this story will take. It may end soon though. Oh I'm sorry if it's boring. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

"Ok…just breathe!" was what Mr. Narumi told Mikan over and over again. It just wouldn't get through her thick skull. Mikan just couldn't control what was happening to her. It was getting hard to breathe not to mention to talk about what just happened right before they were in this situation.

"Was it really that bad" Mr. Misaki said as he looked at the distressed Mikan but also at the startling faces of the rest of the group who were beside her, sitting on the sofa in the teacher's lounge. The group all had the same face from Yuu to Hotaru. It seemed as if they have experienced a certain trauma and in the process, their face showed signs of devastation and surprisingly the one who showed the most expression of devastation on her face was none other than the calm and cool-headed Hotaru.

In fact if one were to enter this room right now you would feel the tension and it would have seemed that disaster has struck. You would focus your attention and feelings of pity so much on the group of students that you might even miss this one boy who was separated from the group and simply was leaning in one of the far corners of the room. Unlike his friends though, this young boy didn't bother to show emotion and instead it seemed he had spaced out to think things through. One would even think that he was actually in some deep trance.

The room was still and quiet wherein the only sound would be the repetitive and continuous sound of Mikan's breathing. You see Mikan herself couldn't believe what close of a call that could have been. She just couldn't help but remember everything and how all that information came rushing as if she was downloading things way too fast. It just happened so fast as she remembered how big the crowd was, how they were running and they were forced to retreat inside the building, the way the fans with super strength smashed through the door narrowly missing her head, how they tore up Hotaru's invention and not to mention the net launcher that almost hit Natsume. They had gone through all of that and for what reason? Well they were all after one thing, her boyfriend.

Right now the group of students was inside a room where the teachers decided to set the kids down. It was actually the nearest room because of the moment the majority of the students seemed to have a small and tiny breakdown. When they entered the room though the group of students collapsed on the couch in the middle while Natsume rushed to the windows and pulled the curtain closed on it then quickly went to the corner where he continues to lean on. Of the moment, only the students and two teachers are inside the room. The teachers wondering what went wrong even sent out people to investigate the situation that could have caused the reactions of the students since they can't talk right now.

Mr. Narumi was starting to get annoyed by such a silence that he took a deep breath and decided to talk softly so not to startle them. Mikan wasn't helping so he decided to try it with someone else "Yuu?" he started with Yuu jolting a little at the sound of his name "Can you tell me what happened?"

Yuu simply just widened his eyes and tried to speak "Well…it's confusing…um…they chased us…then they…oh" in the end that was all he could speak as he too was trying to fix his thoughts. Like Mikan, things like that need time to ponder on.

"Well that didn't work…" Mr. Misaki said as he sighed "Maybe we can ask Serina to see it for us." He suggested as he continued to look at the downcast group.

Before Mr. Narumi could react to Mr. Misaki the door burst open revealing Mr. Jinno standing right outside the door. Mr. Jinno was actually panting for some reason. After his entrance and taking in his appearance Mr. Misaki and Narumi turned to Mr. Jinno in wonder of what happened.

Mr. Jinno suddenly took a deep breath and then scanned the room. He then had his eye landed on the boy in the corner who was spacing out. "You!" Mr. Jinno said in the process breaking Natsume's deep thinking "Would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"What do you mean Jinno?" Mr. Narumi said shocked by Mr. Jinno's sudden actions.

Mr. Jinno simply looked at Narumi then explained "When we went to the elementary building we saw that the door was broken as in there were holes and it was torn form its hinges and found actually far from where it should be. It looked as if somebody threw it." Mr. Jinno said looking at Natsume

"So what does it have to do with Natsume?" Mr. Misaki said as he was confused with what Mr. Jinno was talking about. Why would that be important right now when we have these students who are frightened to death right now in front of us?

"Well when I tried to figure out what happened I contacted the other teachers who were on the look out." Mr. Jinno continued "The problem is I can't contact them."

This ended up shocking not only Mr. Narumi and Misaki but the group of friends too. In fact it was what snapped all of them back to what was really happening.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Narumi asked with his eyes wide open "How can you not contact them? Did something happen to them?"

"It appears so…" Mr. Jinno said but he ended it with a tone that made it seem like there was something else more to it.

"What do you mean by that tone" said Natsume who was now standing straight and facing Mr. Jinno. His sudden speech shocked everyone.

Mr. Jinno then straightened up even more and looked Natsume in the eye "When I contacted them I could hear some kind of interference. It was as if there were some high-pitched noises but multiple. Anyway one word that kept on coming up was none other than your name Natsume."

After Mikan heard this she looked up and gasped "Does that mean they got them?" she said this with fear in her voice

"Who are they?" Mr. Narumi said in reply to Mikan "Can you guys care to explain to us…everything?"

All the group of students suddenly looked at Natsume. "Well…I'm guessing this problem definitely has something to do with you." Mr. Jinno said

In reply to this Natsume simply sighed and sat down on the couch right beside Mikan. He then looked at the rest of the group and they nodded along with him. With this they then turned towards the teachers and decided to explain what had happened and the situation they were currently in.

"So I guess it started with me and Natsume making a bet" Mikan said

* * *

It was hard to explain it to adults who were very critical of what they were saying especially Mr. Jinno who seemed to be always in a bad mood. It took long. Luckily they didn't interrupt the story and all they got were certain faces and small expressive sounds once in a while.

"So…" Mr Jinno started "Let me get this straight. You guys are in this shape and are all devastated because of a bunch of fans."

This sadly was the wrong thing to say to the group who experienced too much today. It was like pulling the trigger to a loaded gun.

"Excuse me!" Mikan shouted as she stood up "May we remind you that it was half of the student body! Not to mention that this school is full of students who have freaking stupid super powers. Did you see what they did to the door? Did you know one of the holes was caused by a fist that was an inch from my head!" Mikan shouted then took a breath. Surprisingly Hotaru stood up to have her go.

"Mikan's right you can't joke around like that. They tore down my precious invention just because a 'friend' of Natsume built it. Can you imagine what would have happened if they came in contact with us? We had to run away from crazy fans that could teleport and if it wasn't for Mikan we wouldn't be here right now."

Natsume not standing up simply looked at the teachers and explained "Do you know how it feels like to have a crowd of fanatic girls running after you and they have powers and a machine that had a net launcher. You definitely should not underestimate this problem. After all, right now some members of your team are missing."

What the three students suddenly pointed out made the teachers be able to understand them more. At first they thought it was some joke that they were scared by such a crowd but when they explained the fact that they had super powers, tore metals for souvenirs and even was willing to catch people with nets surely made them take it more seriously.

"You guys are really startled and exhausted by this." Mr. Narumi said as he glanced at all of their tired and stressed faces.

"You would be tired too if you ran as fast as we did." Ruka said as he took a deep breath "We literally had to run for our lives."

"Well right now we have to find some kind of protection for you guys. Especially Natsume" Mr. Jinno said "We might even have to implement some rules and even punishments so that things will not get too far. In fact some of the girls need to be punished right now since they broke school property."

"Ahh…but" Nonoko said attracting the attention of everyone "Shouldn't you guys worry too?"

"Huh" Mr. Misaki asked curiously "What do you mean? Worry about what?"

"Well" Nonoko said "If they tried to hunt us down isn't there a possibility that you guys will be hunted down too. After all you guys are Natsume's teachers."

"Well…" Mr Narumi said now hitting him "We need to think about that…but that will wait. Natsume is the one who is really in the spot here after all."

"It's funny though" Anna said

"What's funny?" Yuu asked as he turned to look at her.

"Well it's funny how they kinda attacked those teachers that were reporting but never decided to take attack on the faculty building. If they didn't because they would get in trouble then why did they hurt the teachers if it would cause them to get in trouble too?" Anna said as if pointing out something funny.

Surprisingly nobody replied and in response the whole room was quiet. It seemed that Anna made a lot of sense and it could mean bad news to them.

"Why is everyone so gloomy" Anna asked "It's not like we're under attack." She said trying to cheer them up.

Suddenly a huge explosion followed by the floor shaking came. Everybody was now on their feet and on the alert.

"What could that be?" Mr. Misaki asked with shock once the shaking had come to a stop.

No one actually knew what that could have been. The only one who reacted fast enough was none other than Natsume. Natsume jolted straight to the window and checked behind the curtains. The others waited to see his reactions and to their dismay his reaction wasn't what they wanted to see. Natsume face has turned pale and his eyes grew in surprise but Natsume acting like he always does slowly tried to remove the expression of surprise from his face by taking a long and deep breath.

"Um…Natsume…What is happening?" asked a scared Mikan who was trying to peek behind Natsume and see what could have caused the flame caster's horrid expression.

Natsume suddenly faced Mr. Jinno and said "We either need to evacuate really quick or get some back-up."

"Why?" Mr Jiinno asked as he checked at what Natsume was talking about. When Mr. Jinno had reached the window he too had paled. "I don't believe it. I thought you guys were exaggerating!" he said as he took a step back from the window in disbelief.

"Mr Jinno? What do you mean" asked a worried Ruka who had his suspicions on what Mr. Jinno could have meant but Ruka hoped with all his might that his assumption was wrong.

Mr. Jinno suddenly faced the rest of the group. His appearance was shocking with his eyes wide and a paled and frantic face. "It's the crazy mob of fans." Jinno said "It's incredible. The number of students outside there is unbelievable."

"Why couldn't my assumptions been wrong?" Ruka complained as Mr. Jinno's words sunk in. "Now what can we do. They might break this building down."

"Come on now Ruka." Mr. Narumi said calmly after taking a peek behind the curtain to see what Mr. Jinno was talking about. "I don't think they would break the whole building down. They might break doors and bones but surely not the building."

"Well then what do we do?" Hotaru said "Because I'm not willing to be killed by fan girls because of my best friend's stupid boyfriend" she said this as she glared with full force on Natsume.

"Imai" Mr. Misaki said calling Hotaru's attention and in the process breaking her glare full of hatred "This isn't the time to be fighting. If we fight, how can you get out of this mess in the first place?"

"Mr. Misaki is right" Yuu said addressing to everyone "I guess all of us have to do this no matter how annoyed or scared we are. We just have to deal with this chaos whether we like it or not."

Just as Yuu finished his sentence the building had started shaking once again. When Mr. Jinno had looked at the window he discovered it was caused by many attacks of the students who had joined forces and attacked all at once.

"Funny…" Nonoko observed. "Why is it that they're attacking all at once and all it does is cause the building to shake. It should have caused much more damage than that with all of their destructive powers together."

"I think it's because of Mikan's power." Mr. Narumi answered to Nonoko "Although Mikan's power is to nullify, I guess her exhaustion affected her power's strength not to mention the fact that her power is being used on all these people causing it to be dispersed unevenly."

"So you're practically saying that Mikan's power can't handle all these people and it can only weaken the powers." Ruka summarized it all in all.

"Great! Now we're going to get killed." Hotaru said plainly as she took in a deep breath. She then turned to Anna "This all your fault. You just had to say something like there were worse things in the world. Well guess what those things are happening to us as we speak." This in the process hurt Anna in a way. Now she felt even worse then she was feeling when she found out the students were indeed attacking.

"Hotaru!" Yuu exclaimed coming to Anna's defense "Just because you're having a hard day doesn't mean you have to take out on Anna."

"Well, whatever happens I guess Hyuuga should be in charge of getting us out of this mess!" Hotaru exclaimed as she gave Hyuuga another glare. "Whatever it is you better hurry and try not to put us in even more peril. If you need me, I'll be over there, on the couch, away from all of you." She said this with as much hostility as she could have put. With saying this she then left to sit on the couch.

"Well…" Mr Misaki said while looking at Hotaru "What should we do now?"

"Don't worry…" Mr. Jinno said as he went towards the wall which had a phone attached to it. "Although I never thought it would be used for such a crazy and outrageous reason for this, desperate times call for desperate measures. I don't think that punishments and some new rules could save us now. We need more."

"Mr. Jinno?" Nonoko asked in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a special task force that is only used for times when things get too out of hand." Mr. Jinno explained "They will help till things will settle down. It means that they can get us out of here and also give you guys some protection from this mob in the mean time. We just have to wait little bit longer. I'm sure the fans won't be able to get too far by that time."

"Ah Mr. Jinno" Ruka then said "You said 'till things settle down'. What if…well what if they don't settle down."

"Then I guess you guys have to deal with this everyday" Mr. Narumi said in reply to Ruka "I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time if it annoys you so much maybe you guys can figure out what really brought on this whole thing."

"True…true" Mr. Misaki said thoughtfully "What could have caused all these girls to react this way. This behavior is certainly unbelievable and astounding really."

"Actually I'm pretty amazed that Mikan can exert that much power." Mr. Narumi said "It could probably be caused by an adrenaline rush or you just have an amplification alice stone with you."

"No…she couldn't actually have Tono's stone. We didn't visit him for quite some time." Natsume said as he answered Mr. Narumi

"Well…actually" Mikan spoke up catching Natsume's attention. Natsume had noticed that Mikan was looking away and at the process rubbing her head. "I kinda visited him all alone."

"You kinda?" Natsume shouted as he took a step towards Mikan and looked at her straight in the eye. "What do you mean you kinda?" Natsume continued with his voice raising.

"Well…" Mikan tried to say. "You were busy that day and I was really bored. Suddenly I remembered that Tono-senpai wanted to see me so I decided to go. At the end he gave me his alice stone as a small remembrance."

"So you just decided to go to this all alone? Huh?" Natsume exclaimed as snapped at Mikan "Didn't we decide that whenever you go out to see some certain people we should go together. Not only did you do that but you also never even bothered to tell me anything about this visit at all."

"Well if I told you, I thought you would be barking and get horribly angry at me!" Mikan said deciding to stop being such a coward. She stood up straight and raised her voice "And you know what? I guess I was right!"

"Oh, so you're making me look like I've done the bad thing here!" Natsume snapped at Mikan once again in response to Mikan's anger. "It was an agreement that we made Mikan! You know how I feel about you going alone especially with those men you're so close too!"

"Well Natsume! It is definitely your fault for being jealous" Mikan said now irritated and stressed "In fact ALL of this is YOUR fault! If you hadn't been so jealous we probably wouldn't be where we are right now. We probably wouldn't be running for our lives because of your stupid fan girls!"

"Okay! Guys! Quit fighting!" Ruka said trying to break the tension between his friends.

Sadly Ruka's words fell on deaf ears because Natsume responded to Mikan's accusations. "Excuse me!" Natsume shouted "My fault! Honestly you think I wanted to be chased like this! Do you think I planned all of this?"

"Well I guess Natsume that your plan backfired!" Mikan replied now screaming

"What plan?" Natsume replied angrily

"Oh please Natsume!" Mikan said as she smiled "It's so obvious you had this entire fan encounter planned. You obviously did it so I could be jealous and you can be right once again! Well, this is what your pride got you boy! It all backfired so now our lives could be in mortal danger!" Mikan and at the end of it all she was reduced to more shouting.

"Wait Mikan!" Ruka said quickly "Let's not jump to any conclusion shall we?" Ruka said this because he knew what would happen when Mikan said those accusations.

"You think I did all of this? Just for a stupid bet!" Natsume said now even more furious then he was earlier. "You think that I would plan this thing just for some pride! Do you think that lowly of me?"

"Well…," Mikan said as she narrowed her eyes at Natsume "I don't think, I know how you're like!"

"Oh is that so!" Natsume said "Please, you're the one with the whole pride complex! It's pretty obvious that you're jealous and you can't take the fact that you are! You're taking out your anger of jealousy on me!"

"I knew it!" Mikan exclaimed "You were just trying to make me, Jealous! It's so obvious Natsume especially since you're so held up about it!"

"Oh, there you go again!" Natsume shouted "Pointing it towards me. Will you ever admit it!"

"Me! Admit?" Mikan said in shock "Why would I have anything to admit? You're the one who brought this horrible experience on us in the first place. You're the one to who needs to admit!" screaming Mikan

"I didn't do it!" Natsume said furiously "But since your STUPID pride and your STUPID imagination won't budge at all then there is no use fighting with you! In fact its better that we don't talk until you clearly get into your head about what is really going on!"

"And what could be this 'thing' that is going on huh?" Mikan asked mockingly

"How about, you figure it out yourself!" Natsume shouted with all his might now frightening Mikan.

Natsume was now really on the brink of losing all of his patience and he knew at this rate he can even get violent. He then just glared at Mikan but refused to say all of those things that were coming across his mind. He didn't think he could control himself if he went too far.

"You can think of me all you want" Natsume said "But you're only fooling yourself." With that Natsume left Mikan's side and went outside the door of the room. There he simply leaned on the wall right outside waiting for the special reinforcements to come.

Mikan on the other hand felt nothing but guilt once she saw Natsume walk out the door. Once he closed the doors shut, Mikan then walked slowly to the corner of the room and sat there. She didn't care about the stares of pity her friends were giving her. There she just simply wept silent tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh by the way I might not be able to update fast anymore! I'm going out and then school starts again! Hope I can finish it quickly though! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one took forever to complete. School started once again. I just hope you'll enjoy this. It's the last chapter and to think that I planned this to be a one-shot. Well hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

All Mikan wished was to be away from Natsume at that moment but apparently that wasn't going to happen. To Mikan's dismay she was going to be around Natsume a lot. Why does she have to stay beside Natsume you asked? Well…it's really because she's like his body guard. I know, it might seem confusing why would she become his bodyguard but it really wasn't her choice. She was forced to do it. She remembered exactly why it became like that.

It was only a few hours after escaping from the clutches of the crazed fans. All of them were situated in a secluded area which was heavily guarded so that the fans wouldn't be able to get past them. Now that they solved the problem of fans girls attacking them in the teacher's building they had another problem to face, the attacks of the girls anywhere else.

"You can't expect him to stay here for the rest of his life." Mr. Narumi said to Mr. Jinno. All of them, the three teachers and the group of students were inside a room in the secluded building. The three teachers were discussing what to do with Natsume and the situation that he was in.

"Don't worry too much Narumi" Mr. Jinno said in reply to Mr. Narumi. "We're already working on a solution and if things go according to plan then Natsume will be perfectly fine. As soon as everything is organized Natsume can leave freely without the girls trying to attack him."

"Is that so?" Mr. Narumi asked in surprise since it was only now that he was told that a plan was already in session. "Would you then mind putting me and Mr. Misaki in the loop of your plan?"

"Yes…please." Mr. Misaki agreed. "I also want to know about this plan that just popped out of nowhere."

"Well of course!" Mr. Jinno said after clearing his throat. "It's pretty simple. All we need is for Natsume to be guarded constantly while he goes around doing his business. So when things get dangerous or when he gets attacked there will be guards there to stop them." Mr. Jinno said as he closed his eyes in thought. It looked as if he thought it was one of the best plans ever.

"So your plan is basically getting Natsume tailed everywhere he goes?" Mr. Misaki summed it up as he took in what Mr. Jinno said.

"Precisely" Mr. Jinno said as he nodded his head in approval of his idea. "It's exactly the idea."

"Well…I think it's a stupid idea" Mr. Misaki said while ruffling his hair in frustration. "If you're making him get tailed then he's no better than being a prisoner. He won't have personal space at all." Mr. Misaki pointed out.

"Nonsense" Mr. Jinno said in defense of his plan "He's not some prisoner. This is just protection at least with this he can still do things that he needs to do like attend classes. It's just that this time he has some surveillance besides this is only temporary. Once the craze dies down we can remove the guards. Anyway it's not like you're the one with most of the say on it, it should be Natsume. He's didn't complain at all about my plan. Right Natsume?"

Everyone then turned to look at Natsume who was leaning on the wall farthest from them and staring out of the window.

"Natsume?" Mr Misaki asked "Do you have any objections?" Sadly Mr. Misaki got no reply in fact they got no reply from Natsume ever since he and Mikan had that fight. In fact even Mikan hadn't been talking since then either.

"Well…that settles that! Mr. Jinno said after Natsume's reply of silence. "He has no objections whatsoever so that obviously means he is ok with that so we will continue on with the plan."

"Uhuh…" Mr Narumi said after sighing. "It's an ok plan and all but there is a flaw in it though." He said this while shaking his head.

Mr. Jinno then looked straight at Mr. Narumi and asked "And what is this flaw that you see in my plan?"

Mr. Narumi then pursed his lips then explained "Well the thing is these girls are really crazy. You can't expect them to just accept this and let a bunch of guards stop them. Remember these are Alice students. That means that they all have their own powers which can cause them to easily get rid of the guards no matter how trained the guards are. If they have a good strategy and their powers they can take down the guards in an instant."

Mr. Jinno suddenly laughed at Mr. Narumi and shook his head. "Honestly Mr. Narumi. Do you actually think I would be foolish enough to overlook that important detail?" Mr Jinno said while looking at Mr. Narumi with a smug face on. "I have already found a solution to that problem. It's pretty simple." Mr Jinno then thrust his arm upwards and pointed at Mikan. "It definitely will be simple with Mikan's nullification power!" he exclaimed

"WHAT!" Mikan screamed as she jolted up from her seat. Mikan was okay with everything in fact she barely took any of it to heart. Why would she care about what would happen to those idiotic, annoying, stupid, crazy…ANYWAY you get the point…those fans! "Why would I care about those fans!" Mikan then shouted out those words without thinking as she was filled with anger.

"Uhmm…Mikan?" Yuu said "It's not really for the fans but Natsume." Yuu said quietly. Mikan wondered why he was so quiet when she realized that everybody had an expression of shock or skeptical faces. Mikan looked at each one of them then darted to check Natsume but was angered to see him unmoved and still looking into space.

"Doesn't he care at all!" Mikan thought as she balled her hand to fists and glared at him. Then all of a sudden Mikan heard a popping sound and before she knew it something had impacted to her head.

"What was that for!" Mikan shouted as she turned to the culprit and found it was Hotaru who was holding a baka gun in her hand and there was steam emanating from it. "Hotaru?" Mikan said as she got more and more frustrated.

"Don't get angry at me." Hotaru said coldly as she seemed to wipe some dirt off from her baka gun. "You spaced out too long looking at sparky boom boom guy over there. We couldn't just wait for you to daze off into the distance too long. Time is money."

"You didn't have to hit me!" Mikan whined as she rubbed her head.

Hotaru replied "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I needed to let off some frustration. I wasn't able to since the whole incident. The opportunity was definitely too good to be missed."

"Anyway!" Ruka said now standing in between Hotaru and Mikan before they could have one of their arguments again. "How about, all of us just get started on the main problem? Everybody let us keep in mind that we are under attack of crazy fan girls. We just need to have Mikan's okay that she'll guard Natsume then we won't have a problem."

"Why should I?" Mikan snapped to Ruka. Mikan just felt annoyed that she was actually being forced to do something like this.

"Well…" Nonoko spoke "You are kinda his girlfriend." Nonoko said this while glancing to Natsume to see if he would react in anyway. She was anxious, worrying that he might blow up with a temper tantrum and shoot balls of flame everywhere.

It took Mikan some time though to realize that what she said was indeed a stupid question. Mikan then pursed her lips and tried to salvage herself from looking more like an idiot. "Please…like he needs one with all of his fans."

"Mikan!" Ruka said in reprimand "You can't say that. Honestly will you guys just get over this stupid fight that started with a stupid bet? You guys know you care about each other. Right guys?" Ruka then turned to the rest of their friends for reassurance that what he said was the right thing to say.

Yuu and Nonoko both nodded and replied with a yes. Even Hotaru moved her head slightly to show that even she agreed with this. The rest of them turned to Anna though who made no movement at all and was simply staring at her shoes. "Anna?" Ruka asked as he was perplexed by Anna's reaction.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I can't say anything. I'm just going to jinx it." Anna said as she meekly looked up to Ruka then looked back down.

"Come on Anna…" Ruka said sympathetically "We don't blame you for that."

"I just can't!" Anna said while looking at Ruka with worry in her eyes "I can't risk it."

"Well…I guess we should just let Anna relax for a while and explain to Mikan what to do." Mr. Jinno spoke up.

"Hold on!" Mikan said as she quickly faced Mr. Jinno "I never said I agreed!" she said while stomping her foot.

"Well…I guess it's a shame that you can't have that choice." Mr. Jinno looked at Mikan reprovingly "You see…although I dislike you Mikan, you are the only one with nullification powers and Natsume is an asset to the school. He's a genius and his alice is exemplary. We can't afford him to get hurt and him using his alice against the students."

"Well…they deserve to be burnt!" Mikan said to Mr. Jinno "After what they did to us!"

"Honestly Mikan…" Mr. Misaki spoke up "Don't you think you are a little harsh? It's as if you have a grudge on them or something."

"Yeah…" Ruka said then it hit him and he smiled at the thought of a plan "It's as if you're jealous."

What Ruka said made her completely snap "EXCUSE ME!" Mikan exclaimed towards Ruka "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Ruka then smiled bigger because he realized that he was right with his assumption. "Well…if you are not jealous then why would you be so angry?"

"Because they chased us down! Honestly Ruka! It's so obvious!" Mikan said after taking a breath.

"Really…I don't think so. It's so obvious that you lost this bet." Ruka said while looking away 'casually'

"I DID NOT LOSE!" Mikan screamed as she gritted her teeth and her patience was snapped once again.

"Well…It's pretty obvious Mikan. You didn't want to do this whole protection things because you're afraid of being too jealous that you wouldn't control yourself." Ruka said while smiling and looking at Mikan peculiarly.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Mikan shouted once again.

"Hmmm…with your anger it definitely is a dead give away. You obviously can't take this task because of your stupid jealousy. You might as well give up on this bet if you can't even handle that." Ruka said as he grinned and watched and waited for Mikan's response.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I CAN SOOO DO IT!" Mikan screamed without a second thought and with finality. That was how that conversation ended and it was only when her anger died down that she realized what she had gotten herself into.

Now Mikan was sitting beside Natsume in the dinning area for breakfast as her first act of guarding Natsume. Mikan then clutched her hair and tugged on it in frustration. Natsume on the other hand who hasn't said a word to her at all simply looked at her then turned right back to his normal 5-star breakfast.

Mikan sighed. Natsume still hadn't talked to her. Even though she has to be basically stuck to Natsume 24/7 and she's being constantly surrounded by guards everywhere she goes, the fact that Natsume is isolating her is probably the factor that bothers her the most.

"There he is!" screamed a girl which broke Mikan's train of thought. Mikan followed the voice to see who spoke it and found it came from a fan girl surrounded by a huge amount of fan girls. Mikan's breathing hitched in the process.

The girls started running at them with full speed ahead but suddenly stopped as a barrier appeared, surrounding Natsume and Mikan. They couldn't get through it at all. The girls whined and whined and tried hitting the barrier constantly. It was then when the guards decided to take matters in their own hands physically and made their way towards the fans. Some of the fans scattered and screamed while others tried to fight but were shocked to find out their powers were useless. All in all it was complete chaos.

Mikan's eyes were widened in shock to everything that happened then turned to look at Natsume who was busy eating his breakfast. At first glance one would think that Natsume doesn't care at all about this thing. Mikan knew better of Natsume though she had noticed that Natsume was clutching his silverware a little harder then usual. This can only mean one thing, Natsume was getting irritated and annoyed by this.

"Uh…Natsume" Mikan asked with worry for him. Natsume stood up all of a sudden and started walking. "Natsume!" Mikan said before he could walk farther. "You can't go yet! Those girls will tear you apart! You have to stay in this barrier!"

Natsume then turned to her than sighed and pulled Mikan along with him. When Natsume pulled Mikan, she suddenly blushed hoping this meant that they made up even a little bit but Mikan couldn't think of that right now. She should be more worried that they were going to walk out of the barrier and right into the chaos of the girls. When they reached the edge of the barrier Mikan closed her eyes and braced herself for what was coming. She waited and waited and found that nothing had happened at all. She opened her eyes to see that she was already out of the dinning hall. Mikan was confused with what happened then realized the shield was still hovering over them. It was not until a second later that she figured out that the shield was going to follow them all over even without the guards seeing them.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Natsume said stiffly catching Mikan's attention. He had finally talked to her. Natsume then just eyed Mikan while walking looking at her then sighed and rolled his eyes as he let go of her hand, "Come on…Let's get to class quick."

That was all what Natsume said for the day and it definitely wasn't Mikan's day. Throughout the whole day Mikan was running, hiding, using her powers constantly and losing her temper quickly. The reason for all those above was still the bombarding of fan girls who didn't get a clue. Not to mention the guards had joined them once again later on the day and made her feel even worse. It wasn't long till the day was over though and Mikan was left tired and completely exhausted from the day.

Natsume and Mikan started heading towards the dormitories still being flanked by the guards. While walking, Mikan covered her mouth as she stretched and yawned. "Finally!" Mikan exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down. "The day is finally over! It's all over! I can't wait! This is just so amazing!" Mikan then turned to see Natsume's face which she expected would be in a scowl at her immature, weird and annoying behavior but to her surprise Natsume's face was emotionless.

Mikan just didn't know what to do anymore. She was still angry at Natsume but she still can't help but feel uncomfortable with the seemingly perpetual cold shoulder he was giving to her. Mikan then simply glanced at the ground as they continued walking not bothering to start a conversation knowing that it would lead to no avail. It wasn't long till they reached the dormitories and in the end caused Mikan to erupt in celebration once again! "We made it!" Mikan exclaimed "I actually made through the day and no one ambushed us on the way here! I actually live through the day!" Mikan finished with a happy laugh as she twirled again and again in the lobby in freedom. Mikan then turned to Natsume and gave him a salute "Well see you tomorrow! I'm going to my room!" Sadly Mikan wasn't even able to fully turn around when one of the guards spoke up.

"Excuse me miss but you are not dismissed from your line of duty." said one of the guards who was huge wherein one could see his suit being stretched out in the arm areas as if one flex from the guard would make the fabric tear into hundreds of pieces. He was around 6 and a half feet tall so despite Mikan's want to complain at what he said she simply kept quiet because of how he intimidated her.

Mikan then simply smiled sheepishly and asked in a way she hoped would not infuriate the guard. "What do you mean by that?" Mikan finished with a forced smile.

"Your orders were to stay by the charge 24 hours so that means even at night. It means that you have to stay in his room." The guard simply finished.

Mikan didn't know what to do. She just simply stopped talking. It's as if her last shred of happiness broke into tiny pieces. Mikan was on the verge of snapping. "WHAT do you mean?" Mikan was about to scream louder when the huge guard suddenly stiffened up then moved his head sideways to crack his neck then he moved his head to the other side and cracked his neck again. Seeing this action Mikan lost her anger and instead felt fear. Mikan then laughed nervously "I mean…why are we still here? Let's go!" Mikan said with forced sincerity.

Once they reached Natsume's room the guard spoke up once again. "We will surround the perimeter but you will be the one who will be inside so you can be the focal point and protect us and more importantly Natsume from any surprise attacks." The guard explained.

Mikan laughed nervously again. "Ha..ha..ha" Mikan said while still trying to put on her fake smile "Well…it's nice to know we're safe from crazy girls at the middle of the night!" Natsume who didn't bother to speak up entered his room even before Mikan could finish her first sentence. Mikan then nervously glanced at the door when she finished as she realized she was alone. Mikan then awkwardly shuffled her feet then opened the door slightly and said awkwardly while entering slowly "Well…um…good job…keep it up." Once she was done with these words she quickly closed the door then leaned her back against it as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Mikan opened her eyes once again then realized that Natsume was already dressed up and heading towards the bed.

Mikan just pursed her lips as she felt more awkward and simply walked slowly to the couch as she felt that she was supposed to stay there with no where else to stay. Mikan then simply sat down on the couch and embraced herself as she started to feel a little chilly. Mikan breathed out hot air onto her cold hands and stared at the wall as she went into deep thought.

Natsume though watched what was happening to Mikan then just simply sighed and closed his eyes as he shook his head. Natsume got one of his pillows then threw it at Mikan squarely hitting her in the face causing her to snap out of her staring into space. "HEY!" Mikan complained "What was that for?"

Natsume replied simply with a raise of the eyebrow by her annoyed tone. After raising his eyebrows Natsume pointed to his bed signaling her to sleep over there. Mikan had no words in reply to his actions and blushed as she remembered the last time she stayed in Natsume's room. That was the time he pretended to be stuck with her and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by sharing the bed again. Mikan although unsure then stood up and slowly walked to the bed with the pillow in her hand trying not to look at Natsume. A little bit of her worried since he couldn't possibly forgive her in such a short amount of time.

That was when she noticed what Natsume was doing. Natsume then got a pillow then passed her as he headed towards his cabinet near the bath room door and pulled out a blanket from one of the compartments. Mikan had no idea what was going on but it all became clear as Natsume then plumped onto the couch and set up his pillow under his head and covered himself with the blanket without a single word.

Mikan simply glanced at Natsume then slowly entered the bed as she reflected at what happened. Natsume gave up his bed for her but for what reason. She would be okay with switching places with him but she knew he would be too stubborn to listen to her. Mikan then twisted and turned in the huge bed feeling a little lonely as she did. She couldn't help but feel different emotions whether she should feel furious that he wouldn't want to put up with her that he would rather stay on the bed or worried that he actually did something as self sacrificing as this which is definitely not Natsume like. The one thought that kept coming back to her though was that even though he didn't want to speak to her and he obviously is angry at her, he still cared for her. Maybe this situation could be resolved soon. Mikan hoped because she was starting to feel horrible about all of it and she misses the time she would usually have with her beloved boyfriend if they were even considered boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Were they?

* * *

**Hello there! I know I said this will be the last chapter but it became too long I'm making another one. Hopefully it will be the last one anyway thank you guys fro bracing this and sorry it took forever. Hopefully the next one will come sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: If there is one thing you should know about me it's that I'm indecisive. Sorry…Can't say if it's the last one till it's over. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

When Mikan woke up she felt so relaxed and happy. She felt the sun slowly glowing and warming on her face as she sighed in content and stretched out on the bed. When she stretched out on her bed though, she gasped as she realized that it wasn't her bed. She jolted up from her lying down state to survey the massive large bed she was on. It took her about a second to remember the events that had happened yesterday.

It took her another full second to jolt up and look at the sofa where Natsume should be lying on. To her surprise though Natsume wasn't there and she was freaking out. What could possible have happened to him? She was already half way through the possibility of the crazy fan girls kidnapping him till she heard the bathroom door opening and lo and behold Natsume was there clad in his uniform with one of his hands in his pocket. Natsume then slowly glanced at Mikan. He looked away in an instant and slowly walked towards the sofa and plopped on it and continued to sit on it till he glanced at her and gave an impatient look.

"I guess that must mean that it's my turn to change and he's simply waiting for me." Mikan thought. Mikan then sighed out loud while closing her eyes and slowly got off the bed and entered the bedroom. It didn't surprise Mikan at all though when she saw her clothes and her items to be used. Natsume was always like this. Whenever she got sick he would always think of everything. He would come in with soup and warm meals and armed with movies and TV shows that would cheer her; even the ones that would make him gag.

Mikan finished around ten minutes later and simply walked out and looked at Natsume who seemed not to move a single inch. Once Mikan closed the bathroom door behind her Natsume suddenly stood up and opened the door. Mikan hurriedly ran before he could close the door but surprisingly Natsume was still there holding the door open for her. "Old habits die hard?" Mikan thought as she glanced at Natsume when she exited the door.

Natsume then simply closed the door after her and walked beside her without saying another word. Mikan walked on without any clamor or any sign of irritation but deep inside she was dying with unanswered questions. "Is he still mad? Did, him giving me the bed mean anything? Is it possible that he still cares or did we break up the moment we had that fight? Is it possible that I'm single?" After thinking about these, Mikan's eyes widened then quickly darted to Natsume to see if he was showing even the slightest emotion. Once again, though Natsume's face was void of any emotion causing Mikan to feel a slight disappointment as she hoped that maybe this was affecting him in any way too.

Mikan lost in her thoughts hadn't realized that she had already exited the dormitories until the bright sunlight glowed onto her face making her squint reflexively. After adjusting to the sudden burst of sunlight Mikan then took in her surroundings. The clouds in the sky were so fluffy. It was as if they were made up of poofy cotton balls or better yet white howalon. "Hmm…Howalon…When was the last time I had Howalon?" Mikan thought happily and finally remembered "Ahhh! Yes I had it two weeks ago. I remember I waited in line for so long but to my dismay the Howalons were sold out again. I just sighed and when I turned around to leave, Natsume was there holding a box of Howalon. He simply gave it to me and smiled as he said 'I knew you would be too slow to get it.'" The memory though ended up causing her happy smile to slowly droop back to her serious and sad face. There probably wouldn't be anymore of surprise Howalons for her now.

Mikan didn't let this get to her. She then scanned the rest of the surroundings around her and looked at the green forest. She smiled at just amazing the forest was. It was incredible how it was so big, mysterious and magical. She would get lost in there a lot of times. Mikan then remembered when she got lost for the school dinner. She ended up being lost for who knows how long and she knew she was keeping her friends waiting the whole time.

It was a really cold night and she didn't expect to get lost in the forest. She told Hotaru to go ahead because she thought that she already knows the academy by heart. Apparently the forest was another story. She went in thinking it would be a short cut but sadly it resulted her in an even harder situation. She was all alone in the dark which resulted for her to be wary of any noises thus resulting in constant screaming and tripping on rocks and twigs as she ran away in terror. Mikan eventually gave up, sat down and laid her back on the tree. She was stuck in this terrible area and she would just have to wait because she could probably find some way to put herself in even more mortal peril if she continued walking. Mikan simply sighed and closed her eyes when a voice startled her.

"Are we just chilling now?" said the red eyed boy who was leaning on the tree across from her. His eyes were raised in a curious fashion but Mikan could sense his worried aura. "You do realize that the dinner isn't held in the garden?" Natsume said obviously trying to tease her.

"Sorry..." Mikan simply said while trying to stand. "It's hard to believe but I actually got lost…It's a big forest."

"Of course I knew you were lost." Natsume said while rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised either if you said you saw a bunny and tried to follow it to its hole so you can fall into wonderland."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Mikan complained as she finally stood up and glared at Natsume. "Besides the school is named Gakuen Alice remember. Who knows maybe Alice started the school in the first place and named it after herself? Wonderland could exist!" Mikan defended herself.

"Mikan your name means tangerine. It doesn't mean that you were born from a tangerine does it?" Natsume clearly said destroying Mikan's explanation to bits. Mikan simply pouted, turned her face away from him not wanting to look at him. Sadly Mikan picked the wrong person to do it with. Natsume is the champion at giving people the cold shoulder and she knows that it would be useless to see who would break first.

"So are we going or not. The dinner will be over by now." MIkan said while looking at Natsume. "It's my fault that you're over here while you could be at that dinner with everyone." Natsume then simply walked towards to where Mikan was then sat down.

"I don't feel like it. It's full of useless talk anyway. I'm done with talking. I should congratulate you for finding this peaceful place." Natsume said, while leaning on the tree and closing his eyes.

Mikan simply looked at Natsume and smiled. She knew that he just wanted to spend time with her so she simply sat down beside him and leaned on him in silence.

Mikan once again snapped from her memory and felt her feeling down once again. "Silence…" Mikan simply thought as she looked at Natsume. Back then during the forest scene that silence was comfortable now it was awkward and scary. There goes another happy memory down the drain. Since when did her happy memories now revolve around Natsume?

When Mikan looked at her surroundings once again her heart received a jolt when she saw that the guards have suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The reality that they were back meant that she would have to face the fan girls once again. "Stupid fangirls." Mikan thought with hatred "Needy idiots. All of a sudden forming huge murderous crowds. Why don't they find their own boyfriends?"

While Mikan was lost in thought about the annoying and crazy fan girls she and Natsume had already arrived in the school building. The only time when Mikan was able to finally snap out of it was when the shrill sound started vibrating and echoing through the halls. Mikan looked up with a jolt to see the fans who lined the walls. They were all there wide eyed and giggly as they talked with one another. Mikan noticed certain things about them though. One would be the fact that they were all holding different types of presents from stuff toys, cards, cookies and brownies. She heard their giggles about how they wanted to give them to Natsume. She heard about them wanting to speak to him. Mikan could have sworn that she even heard some people saying they tried to spike his orange juice. "Good luck to them" Mikan thought as she knew how tight security was.

Speaking of security Mikan also noticed something strange about the girls. They were all lining the walls but neither one of them placed a single toe closer than that. Mikan knew right away that it was due to the guards. It was either because they were traumatized from yesterday or there was a shield guarding them. Mikan instantly knew the reason though when she saw a girl screaming and running at them from the end of the hall. You can see the hunger in her eyes as she headed towards them and Mikan couldn't help but instinctually glance at Natsume to see his reaction. Natsume was completely relaxed though which caused Mikan to think in a state of confusion. "How can he be so relaxed? She looks crazy and she's after him!" Mikan thought.

The girls was already too close and Mikan was about to grab Natsume's arm and cringe in pain, when it happened. The crazy girl slammed into the invisible force field and by the fact that she was running like a gazelle she hit it pretty hard. What's worse was that for some reason the barrier had some kind of electric element to it. Mikan cringed as she saw the girl's hair frizz up and the girl was left jerking on the floor. The other fan girls who lined the walls simply cringed and said "oooohhhh". Mikan wasn't sure though if they were cringing because of the girl or because they could have seen themselves in that position.

Natsume wasn't fazed at all by this though. Mikan watched him from her peripheral vision and saw that he simply looked at the girl and continued walking on as if nothing happened. Mikan rolled her eyes realizing how typical it was on Natsume. After all he used to burn her all the time without a flinch.

It wasn't long till Natsume and Mikan finally reached their destination, the dining hall. Natsume and Mikan simply sat down on the table as if everything was back to normal. Natsume went for his breakfast despite the fact that his table was surrounded by tons of guards and practically the whole girl population of the school was goggling at him. Mikan tried to look like she didn't care as she stood up straight and tried to concentrate on her breakfast. The sad thing was she couldn't help but hear random people start talking about her.

"Great she's with him again. I can't believe they got the nullifier to go with him. Poor Natsume, having to stay with a girl like her I don't think I can stand it. She must be feeling so good about herself." She heard one say. Mikan hearing this clutched at her fork in her hand.

"Poor girl she actually might think she has a chance with him. She should realize that just because she's protecting him doesn't make her any better or closer to her. She should be set straight about it." She heard another say, now Mikan was annoyed.

"What does she mean 'has a chance with him'?" Mikan thought angrily "I'm his girlfriend! I have a better chance then all of them combined. Stupid girls should know when they have no chance!" Mikan then glared at the girls who said those words which surprisingly made them gasp and turn away from them. "That was new…Oh no…I've been with Natsume for way too long…I'm glaring like him…" Mikan thought but her thoughts were disrupted as she heard an irritated groan.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruka complained as he saw Mikan and Natsume. "See Hotaru! I told you that you took so long. We were beaten by Natsume and Mikan and they have fan girls chasing them." Ruka said while looking frustrated at Hotaru.

"If you won't shut up Ruka I swear I'm going to push you into that crowd of fans and yell out Natsume's best friend up for grabs." Hotaru said while sitting down and taking a drink out of her glass of water. Ruka simply looked at Hotaru in horror and sat down without another word.

Mikan would have laughed at the silliness until she turned to look at Natsume. There it was, recently laid in front of him, a glass of orange juice. "Let's spike his orange juice". Mikan recalled as she was passing by the number of fans.

"Could it be…?" Mikan thought as she stared at the Orange Juice. "Nah…it couldn't…could it?" Mikan thought as she stared at the orange juice. Mikan felt a strange feeling though as she stared at the orange juice. It was as if someone was watching her that's when Mikan looked up to see Natsume staring at her with raised eyebrows. Mikan then flushed and coughed. "I…I thought I saw a fingerprint on the glass."

"A fingerprint huh?" Nonoko suddenly said as she and Anna sat down for breakfast. "Fascinating…" Nonoko said sarcastically. She smiled to herself as she looked at Anna who was looking down on the ground and frowning. "You are not jinxed Anna! Let it go! Natsume and Mikan aren't angry at you." Nonoko tried to comfort Anna. "Right Mikan and Natsume?"

Natsume obviously didn't answer while Mikan kept discreetly looking at the orange juice. "Yeah…Uhuh" Mikan said distractedly.

"See…" Nonoko said unsurely in reply to Mikan's distracted answer.

"Let's face it guys. I'm horrible. I bring disaster to the world. I didn't do anything right." Anna said while sighing and pushing her plate away.

"Oh come on Anna! It was just coincidence besides you have great talents. You are an Alice student. You can cook really well! You can't just simply say you have no talent whatsoever. You are better than you give yourself credit for. I can honestly say I love your cooking and everyone can agree with me." Nonoko said then turned to address the others.

Ruka smiled and nodded his head. "Nonoko is right Anna. Your cooking is really good. You shouldn't let yourself feel down about what happened. You are a really good person and you are really incredible in what you do." Hotaru nodded in agreement after Ruka spoke.

Everyone turned to look at Mikan as she was still thinking about the Orange juice. She looked up to see everybody looking at her except Natsume. "Huh…Oh Yeah! Yeah! I so believe in whatever you said!" Mikan said in an attempt to make it seem like she was listening.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed. "You have nothing to worry Anna. You really are special and we love you for it."

Anna started tearing up causing tears to cascade down her face. As she wiped she looked up at her friends and gave them big smiles. "You guys are right! I will start cooking now!" Anna said as she stood up and went running out of the hall. Nonoko just sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I'm going too. Bye guys!" Nonoko said as she snagged two pieces of toast one for her and one for Anna and left to follow her. Nonoko was sure that this will be one eventful day and she didn't know if she had the stamina for it.

"Well…anyway…you guys would not believe how annoying it was this morning. It was horrible." Ruka said as he tried to tell what happened to him and Hotaru. Mikan on the other hand wasn't listening. She was still looking at the devious orange juice. It was nagging her continuously. Could they have spiked it? Mikan didn't have any more time to ponder about it after that because Natsume had picked up the glass. In that moment she instantly decided to be safe than sorry.

Mikan wide eyed as she watched the glass being picked up by Natsume and Mikan did the first thing that popped into her head. She picked up Natsume's spoon and let it crash to the floor. Luckily Natsume was listening to Ruka who is probably one of the only people Natsume actually listens too and apparently neither Ruka nor Natsume noticed it was her who did it. Natsume looked down to see the spoon and sighed as he put down the juice and went to collect the spoon. Now it was Mikan's time to complete her mission.

"Oh! Natsume let me help you!" Mikan said pretending to stand up to reach out to Natsume and help him. Mikan then 'accidentally' pushed over the glass of orange juice and out came all of the contents on the table. "Success!" Mikan thought to herself.

Ruka and Hotaru then jolted up from their seats in reaction to the spilling of the juice. "I'm so sorry! My fault!" Mikan said while putting on an apologizing face.

Ruka then looked up at Mikan and simply said "It's ok Mikan…it's not like you meant it." Normally this would have made Mikan feel bad but this time it didn't. In fact she was enjoying this. That is till she saw Hotaru. Hotaru was giving her a look, a look that she was able to understand completely. She had realized that Ruka didn't suspect anything but Hotaru on the other hand noticed everything and she wasn't happy. Mikan knew that she was going to hear about this later on.

Mikan was trying to avoid Hotaru's stare when she got pulled by the hair she turned to look at a Natsume who was narrowing his eyes at her. He held up his spoon and pointed to the mess on the table. "You owe me an orange juice." was all Natsume said as he released his grip from the spoon and it clattered onto the table.

* * *

"Don't you just love it when your boyfriend tells you such romantic words?" Mikan thought as she was walking towards the class room with Natsume. She felt horrible as she couldn't believe the only words he said to her were about his stupid orange juice.

Natsume had already opened the door to the classroom and she had a feeling that the schedule was different today. Why is that well because quite a number of Natsume's fans were there and that includes a variety from the three sections of the school. That could obviously mean the first few periods were free cut or they were just cutting class. There she saw them with their presents once again, their chocolates, cookies, stuff toys and other silly items to profess their love. Mikan closed her eyes and hung her head in irritation. "More fan girls…great…" Mikan thought and took a deep breath and decided to enter the classroom right after Natsume. She already had one foot in the classroom when she was yanked by someone.

Mikan was afraid that she was being nabbed by a fan girl and wanted to scream and bite when she saw who was grabbing her. It was none other than Hotaru who was pulling her and leading her to somewhere.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked in a daze. "What in the world is going on?"

"Mikan…We're going to fix this right now!" Hotaru said as she opened the door to a room. Once released Mikan then realized that she was lead into the girl's bathroom. She scanned the room then she set hey sights on one point as she saw Sumire leaning on the wall opposite from her.

"Sumire?" Mikan asked in a daze once again.

"Hello Mikan." Sumire said as she stood up straight and looked at Mikan.

"Hotaru? What are we doing here?" Mikan asked as she looked at Hotaru.

"Isn't it obvious idiot?" Hotaru said while rolling here eyes. "Sumire is the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club."

"Yeah?... and?" Mikan said not at all understanding what is the connection.

Sumire then groaned and shook her head. "I'm here to solve your fan problem idiot! I'm what you call your informant. Since I'm the head I should know what is going on."

"You see Mikan…Everyone is getting tired of this and we realized that this can be settled once Natsume starts burning all the fans. He obviously isn't doing that because of the bet so we have to end it!" Hotaru said while looking at Mikan.

"I'm not going to give up this bet. I will finally prove Natsume wrong once and for all." Mikan replied to Hotaru.

Sumire groaned and Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Mikan open your eyes! You practically lost. What you did with the orange juice this morning! I know that you did it because you thought it was poisoned."

"Pshh…me…thinking it was poisoned…pssh" Mika denied as she avoided looking at Hotaru in the eye. "How did you know?" she finally admitted after a while of Hotaru's stares.

"I told her." Sumire explained. "The girls are all doing this. I hear them go on about trying to spike everything with love potions. The thing though is that among all the things they spiked the orange juice wasn't one of them."

"Mikan see how stupid you are. We need to call off this bet now. You lost and you practically had no chance." Hotaru said. "Not to mention you and Natsume should really start speaking. It's exhausting just seeing you guys act like this."

"Pssshhh! No way! It's only a matter of a few days! Besides, Natsume is the reason why this fight began in the first place. If he didn't try to make me jealous then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Mikan exclaimed,

Sumire then rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Wait…what?" She said "Did you actually think that Natsume started this just for the sake of you being jealous?"

Mikan then looked down as she heard the tone of Sumire's voice. "Well…yeah…"

Sumire then closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "You are an idiot." She then dropped the hand and glared at Mikan. "Mikan! Natsume didn't start this to get you jealous. The reason why this all started, was because Natsume didn't burn the girls which is why they gained the courage to do this. In the end mob psychology happened then it affected all of them."

Now Mikan felt horrible again. "Could it be possible that it was jealousy that made me like this?" Mikan thought as she continued looking at the ground.

"Well..." Mikan said "They are stupid idiotic fans! They won't lay off a guy who has a girlfriend. They are sneaky idiots who are boyfriend stealers." Mikan said as he voice raised and she clutched her fist. "Oh great…I think I am jealous." Mikan realized.

Sumire laughed. "Well I can tell you they don't think they are stealing anyone's boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked as she heard this information.

"Well…A lot of people don't know you guys are dating. It's probably either they don't want to admit it or the fact that you and Natsume were so close before you dated that the difference between than and now is hardly noticeable. Many people kept on asking if you guys were dating before and you said no so they probably don't think anything changed until now." Sumire explained while putting her hand on her hip.

Mikan was left slack jawed. "They didn't know. They didn't know. THEY DIDN'T KNOW?" Mikan furiously thought. "How could they not know? Right now they are ogling at my boyfriend and I found out that they don't even I'm his girlfriend? Oh no…They probably think they have a chance! The might take him away from me and get him for themselves!" Mikan thought in panic.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked "What are you going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know…" Mikan said while staring at the bathroom door. "They probably wanted to do whatever to get him to be their boyfriend. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well…Luckily nothing happened. Thank goodness for the guards or Natsume might have taken in some of those dangerous treats." Sumire pointed out.

"Guards?" Mikan thought. "Aren't I part of that team?" That's when it hit her. She left Natsume alone. "There might be some things that the guards can't protect Natsume from especially treats that they would think would be harmless." Mikan thought and her eyes widened.

Mikan then jolted out of the bathroom and started running. "Mikan heard voices calling her back but she didn't care. Who knows what could have happened while she was gone. She was the only nullifier after all. Mikan ran and ran until she entered the classroom by slamming the door open.

Mikan searched through the throng of fans and looked for Natsume. That was when she saw him. Natsume was there sitting down beside Ruka and taking a cookie from a tray. Mikan freaked out as she saw Natsume slowly put the cookie near his mouth. Mikan did the only thing she could do. She did something stupid.

Mikan screamed out "DON'T" the loudest she could have and knocked down everyone in the way. She literally caused destruction in her path. She even tackled a girl down and immediately stood up wherein she was face to face with wide-eyed and confused looking Natsume and Ruka. Mikan then grabbed the cookie out of Natsume's hand and crushed it with her hands throwing the crumbs on the ground then crushing it. "DON'T EAT!" she screamed. Mikan then grabbed the platter while screaming loudly "EVIL! DEMON COOKIES!" Mikan screamed with so much fury as she slammed the tray of cookies on the floor. Mikan then kneeled on the floor as she started crushing them.

"THESE ARE HORRIBLE COOKIES!" Mikan screamed as she slammed the cookies again and again with the tray that held them. Each time she banged she screamed with rage "EVIL EVIL". She banged on the cookies until they were nothing more than crumbs.

Once the deed was done Mikan took a deep breath then stood up. Mikan tired from her outrage continued panting and looked around her. Everybody was wide-eyed and had their mouths opened in shock. All eyes were on her and every stare she had received were either stares of disbelief, shock and even fear. Mikan even saw Hotaru and Sumire at the doorway with the same facial expressions of disbelief. Hotaru seemed to be holding a camera but apparently she wasn't filming. Her arm seems to have drooped causing her not to be able to record it. Mikan then turned to look at Natsume and Ruka. They too both had those faces and Natsume was even still holding up his arm in the same position as when he was holding the cookie.

Mikan then finally spoke. "Those cookies were evil."

That was when she heard loud sobs. Mikan's eyes widened when she turned to see that Anna was crying. "Why is Anna crying?" Mikan thought then Mikan noticed how she was covered in powder and there were some chocolate smudges on her face. Mikan then put two and two together as she looked at the chocolate chip cookies. "Those were your cookies weren't they?" This in the end resulted in Anna crying harder.

"I told you Nonoko! Now Mikan even sees my talent to be a threat!" cried out Anna. Anna then cried out louder as she ran out the door.

"Anna!" Nonoko said with wide eyes as she followed Anna.

Mikan then looked down at her shoes. "Well…this is awkward." Mikan thought. Mikan was about to apologize when she heard a girl talk.

"What a hogger. That girl wants to be with Natsume so bad that she destroys his friendship relationships too. She probably thinks of him as her boyfriend." said the girl and what came after were giggles.

That made Mikan snap once again. Mikan then went to the girl who cowered in fear as Mikan advanced on her. Mikan grabbed her by her collar. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION IDIOT I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed at the girl then released her causing her to fall on the ground.

"THAT IS RIGHT PEOPLE, I, MIKAN SAKURA AM NATSUME HYUUGA'S GIRLFRIEND." She screamed. "NO! I'M NOT A CRAZY FAN BECAUSE UNLIKE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE NO LIFE I ACTUALLY HAVE ONE! INSTEAD OF CHASING DOWN SOMEONE'S BOYFRIEND I ACTUALLY HAVE ONE. SO INSTEAD OF DREAMING OF YOUR CHILDHOOD FANTASIES BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT! NATSUME IS MY BOYFRIEND AND IF YOU DARE TRY TO DO ANYTHING THAT CROSSES MY PERSONAL LINE I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU THEN SKIN YOU AND SELL YOUR BONES AS JEWELRY TO SOME ETHNIC TRIBE!"

Mikan then turned to Hotaru and Sumire who were still stunned and motionless. "I LOST THE BET HAPPY?" Mikan then turned to Natsume and Ruka with both of them still motionless as they stared at her with even more shock. Mikan then grabbed Natsume's arm causing him to stand up with her.

"Well…good day. May I just say that I'm watching you guys. Do not test me." Mikan said while sending each and everyone chills. Even Hotaru and Natsume could feel it. Mikan then glared at all of them as she pulled Natsume along from the crowd. The girls in the end unconsciously made way for them as they feared her wrath. She passed by the guards who were gawking at her and glared at them. When she reached the door she then nodded towards Hotaru and Sumire who were eyeing her with shock. Pulling Natsume with her she then sent everyone glares and nodded her head to Ruka. She faced towards the hall with Natsume and closed the door behind her with a thud.

* * *

"Come on…say it…" Mikan said as she looked down at the floor of Natsume's room. It was an hour since that incident and Natsume still hasn't said a word.

"I know you want to say about how you were right and it's true. Now I understand why you get jealous so easily." Mikan said sheepishly, "I just don't know what got over me. I just…couldn't stand it anymore. I guess I should also apologize about me blaming you. I'm really sorry. I guess it was stress and jealousy. I'm so sorry about it."

Natsume then looked up at Mikan and looked at her in the eyes. "It's all right." He said. Mikan then internally rejoiced. His voice helped her feel so much better. It felt like the weight was being removed from her shoulder.

Mikan then laughed then went straight at Natsume with a hug. This surprised Natsume though as he replied a "Oof".

"Be careful there. I saw how you tackled that girl. That girl had the power of super strength and I can tell you how painful that looked for her." Natsume said as he hugged back.

"I really am sorry Natsume. I caused this whole thing to happen. It became such a huge thing. I never thought this would happen. I'm so sorry." Mikan said while burying in his chest.

Natsume chuckled. He shook his head as he looked at his Mikan. "You can see why everyone reacted that way earlier. The girl earlier was something different. Completely different then the Mikan everyone knows."

"I guess I got it from you." MIkan shrugged after giggling.

Natsume rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Me? Open your eyes idiot. You did something way crazier then I ever did."

"I said I'm sorry!" Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

"Uhuh…but you still have some more people to say sorry to. You might need to say sorry to our friends who ran for their lives. How about the teachers who you sent in peril?" Natsume said

"Me? You should be the one who should do it! They were your fans." Mikan said as she she narrowed her eyes.

"Uhuh…but apparently you lost the bet remember?" Natsume said as he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "In fact you should have the lost the bet ages ago including especially with the orange juice incident you did earlier."

Mikan's eyes widened. "You knew about that?"

"I've been trained to notice things." Natsume simply stated as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you try to end the bet then and there? That way I didn't have to face what I did earlier." Mikan exclaimed

"Well…one reason would be because I wanted you to realize it yourself and two It was fun seeing you act like that. I'm still shocked about what you did. You have to apologize to Anna too you know?"

"Can you not remind me?" Mikan said as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

Natsume on the other hand looked away and said "Yeah right…like I'm going to let that down. I don't think anyone can. I mean come on Mikan you smashed Anna's cookies to bits calling it evil every time you did smash it. It was just amazing. Oh and the way how you screamed to everyone and about I was your boyfriend. You should have seen your face."

"I get it!" Mikan exclaimed as she took a breath. "I was jealous ok! Big whoop." Mikan then turned her face away from Natsume.

Natsume then simply looked at the face of his girlfriend looking at the ground. He then put a hand on her face to make her look at him. "At least now I know that I'm not the only one in this relationship. It's nice to know that the other feels the same."

Mikan looked at his red eyes looking at her so lovingly. "You idiot. You needed this to prove to you how much I love you?" Mikan asked in a daze as she looked at Natsume's eyes.

Natsume then smiled a small smile and said "It never hurts to hear it once in a while because I'll never get sick of it."

"Just promise me you'll burn those girls. I can't stand them gawking at you any longer. I might end up strangling one of them." Mikan said as she smiled.

"Usually that would be hard to believe but by the way you acted earlier it won't be that surprising." Natsume smirked. "I will do it but you won't get angry if I happen to do it to any of the opposite sex especially when they are within your radar.

"Deal." Mikan said as she smiled a huge smile.

The nullifier then took a look at Natsume's room and she realized that she had better start on the bet. Mikan walked towards the bed and started pulling off the sheets in order for her to fix it properly. Mikan was pulling one side of the sheets and to her surprise Natsume was helping her out with the other side.

"You don't need to do this Natsume. I lost the bet so I have to finish it." Mikan said as she looked at him.

"No…it's fine. I don't have to but I want to. I want to spend time with my girlfriend. Despite the scary fact that she can tackle a girl with super strength I still love her." Natsume said as he was fixing the sheets.

"And I love my boyfriend even though he is a jealous and mean person because I know and realize that I would do the same. That's just how much I love him. I'm reduced to a horrible person like him." Mikan said while smiling cheerfully at him.

Natsume then smirked at those words and raised his eyebrows. "Besides I need to stay here so that my girlfriend won't be so worried about me. She could end up freaking out about me going outside all alone. However will she be able to save me from killer cookies?" Natsume taunted. This then caused a reply from Mikan.

"Shut Up."

* * *

**Author's Note: This calls for a celebration. I have finally finished the story! From a one-shot to a five shot, I have created a 10 thousand plus story! Thank you all for reading it. I actually wanted a story without a kiss this time. I hoped it was ok. Please comment and give me suggestions! Even story ideas! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
